


Together

by Quietgirll



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Referenced Drinking, References to Depression, jail references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietgirll/pseuds/Quietgirll
Summary: After Jared drinks too much and ends up spending the night in jail, Jensen is frantic to get him taken care of
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547968
Comments: 25
Kudos: 275





	Together

Jensen sat and waited for the phone to ring. He had already talked to a half a dozen people, so he had a general idea of the situation, but he still hadn’t talked to the one person he NEEDED to talk to.

Suddenly, he stood up and began pacing, muttering to himself, “What was he thinking?”, frustrated that he was so far away and not able to do anything other than worry. All those thoughts rushed out of his head as soon as his phone rang. Running to it and picking it up, not looking at the number, but not caring, he rushed out a breathless “Hello?” Jensen’s stomach dropped as he heard a small voice on the other end. “Hey Jen, it’s me.”

“Jay man, are you ok? What happened? What can I do? Are you ok?” It all came out in a rush, Jensen’s worries, his concerns, his love. He had meant to be a little more calm, a little more even, to help Jared know everything was going to be ok. He had to get himself together, pull himself to a place where he could be the steady rock that Jared was going to need. Taking a deep breath, realizing Jared still hadn’t replied, “Jay, it’s ok. Everything is going to be ok.”

That was obviously more of what Jared needed to hear, cause even through the phone line, even from all those miles away, Jensen could hear his sigh of relief, could even see in his mind his body and shoulders relaxing.

“Jen, I really fucked up. I didn’t mean to- I mean, of course I didn’t mean to. It was just a bad situation, and I made some bad decisions, and I was drunk, and wasn’t really thinking things through, and everything just got out of hand, and next thing I know the cops are there. I never meant for things to get that out of hand. I just…I fucked up Jen…I really did.”

“Jay- you made a mistake, but we all make mistakes. Our mistakes don’t define us, how we react does.”

Jensen was relieved to hear Jared laugh. He could feel the tension easing from his own body when he heard that laugh. “Since when are you all philosophical? Getting all deep on me over there, Jen?”

“Hey, some wise guy I know said that line once about our reactions defining us, and he’s pretty smart, so I like to pass his advice along.”

“I don’t feel so smart right now Jen. I feel like the biggest jackass in all of the world right now. I just can’t believe it.”

“Listen Jay, its gonna be ok, I’ve got you. We need to get you back up to Vancouver ASAP, or I need to come to Austin. You just need to get out of your head. I’ll take care of you, get you back into your routine, and you’ll be good as new. Really man, its gonna be ok. I’ll make sure of it.”

Jensen felt even more relieved when he could hear the smile in Jared’s voice as he replied,”I know you will, Jen, you always do. I’d rather just get my ass back up to Vancouver. I’m supposed to be filming Thursday, and I just don’t want to be here right now. I need to be back there. I need to be with you. I checked with the cops, there are no travel restrictions, so I can leave as soon as I can get a flight back.”

“Where are you now Jay? Did you go to your house?” Jensen asked, holding his breath a little.

“No way man. No way I can deal with Genevieve right now. Her screaming and screeching would hit a new all time high and I just can’t deal with that. I’ll stop by before I head out to see the kids. She’s got something scheduled in LA, so maybe she’ll even be gone by the time I leave. I thought about going to our house- I knew Danneel would be cool with it, and I could have spent some time with the kids. But then I decided…I don’t know. I just came to a hotel. Maybe I shouldn't be around anybody right now.”

Jensen’s blood ran a little cold at that statement. He most definitely did not think Jared should be alone right now. He was mentally calculating how he could get to Austin, get Jared, and still get his scenes filmed. Maybe they could move his scenes around. And even if they couldn’t, what did he care? Jared was more important than the show. But he also knew Jared would get upset if he felt like he had disrupted shooting. Jensen’s mind raced as he tried to come up with a solution that would make everyone happy, and that would get Jared to him quickly and safely.

“Hey Jay, I’ve got an idea. How about I call Danneel, have her come pick you up, you hang out at the house, spend some time with the kids tonight, try to get some rest, and I’ll book you the next flight outta there? You know the kids would love to spend some time with you, and I think it would do you good. You need to be around people that love you right now, not by yourself, and you know nobody loves you more than those kids.”

“Nobody Jen?” Jared said, in an almost teasing voice, that made Jensen’s heart actually skip a beat. Yeah, he definitely had to get him to Vancouver. He needed him there, like yesterday. He should have insisted he stayed in Vancouver this weekend instead of making his “appearance” in Austin to appease Genevieve. She had caused so many problems for them over the years. In retrospect, she had not been the best choice for their arrangement, but hindsight is 20/20, and there was nothing they could do about that now.

Jensen laughed as he replied, “Nobody under the age of 18 loves you as much as those kids, how about that? Now stop trolling for compliments and let me call Danneel and see what I can get set up. Send me a text with your hotel info so I can give it to her. And I’ll get your flight booked.” He hesitated for a moment, almost scared to ask, “You’ll be ok there by yourself until I can get everything worked out?”

“Yeah Jen. I’m going to take a quick shower, and then I’ll just veg out and watch some TV while I wait.”

Jensen sighed in relief when Jared mentioned taking a shower. That was a good sign. He’d learned over the years that depressed Jared was far more interested in just laying down and sleeping than hopping into a shower. Maybe this really was just a blip on his radar, and not the major episode that Jensen had originally feared.

“Okay Jay, I’ll call you back soon. Real soon. As soon as I get everything taken care of. And remember, I’ll take care of everything- it’s all going to be ok. I love you, Jay,”Jensen hoped all the emotion he was currently feeling was being conveyed in those sentences, that Jared could feel his love, his support, his total and complete commitment to making sure Jared was ok.

“I know you will Jen. I love you too. Talk soon.” Jared sounded a little better than he had at the beginning of the conversation, but Jensen still wasn’t happy. Of course, he wouldn’t be happy until he had his guy right there beside him. Hanging up, he immediately dialed Danneel.

She answered almost immediately, sounding worried. They had talked an hour ago, but neither of them had much information to go on at that time. “Jensen?? Have you talked to him? Is he ok? Where is he?”

“He’s been released, he’s at a hotel. He’s angry with himself, and just worried about the situation altogether. Listen, I need your help with something.”

“What? Of course….what do you need?”

Jensen reflected on how lucky he was, and how different things were for him and Jared. Jensen had known Danneel for years, and he considered her one of his best friends. He didn't have secrets from her, so she had known about him and Jared from the time he had first met her practically. When the powers that be at the network had “stongly suggested” he and Jared get married to women, Danneel had been his first choice, and she had been willing to do whatever he needed her to. Jared and Jensen had both thought that Genevieve would be a good fit for Jared, but what they didn’t realize at the time because they still didn’t really know her, was that she was mean, vindictive, petty, and just interested in what she could do to advance her career and her interests. It had been so painful over the years for Jared to be forced to keep up his part of the contract with her. It broke Jensen’s heart to see how much hurt Jared went through just because of her. So many times he wanted to just tell him to call the whole thing off, but they had made it this far into it, they could see it through. After all, there was light at the end of the tunnel. Not much longer now.

“Do you think maybe you could talk to Genevieve, talk her into letting you pick up Tom, Shep, and Odette? Bring them to the house, let them spend the night?” Jensen waited, gauging her reaction to the first part of his plan.

“Of course. I’m sure she’d be glad to. She's always saying she needs time away from the kids. Pretty sure she has an event in LA later this week, so she’ll jump all over the offer. Why, what’s the plan?” Danneel was well aware of how Jensen’s brain worked, and she knew that he would have a fully fleshed out plan.

“Well, right now Jared is at a hotel- I was hoping maybe you could get all the kids together, maybe pick him up, bring him back to the house? As soon as I get off the phone with you, I'm gonna book him the first flight back to Vancouver, but I feel like he needs to be around family right now- people that care about him. The kids, you.” Jensen knew that Danneel loved Jared, and considered him every bit her family. She had talked until she was blue in the face to Genevieve, hoping to get her on the same page, but it was almost like talking to a brick wall. She maintained a friendly relationship with her because of the kids, but she had given up on getting her to fall in line with the master plan.

“Of course, I’ll call Gen right now, get that set up. Send me his hotel info, I’ll go pick him up, bring him back here. He can hang out with JJ and the twins while I go pick up the other kids. I’ll bring them back here, we’ll have a big family dinner, maybe watch a movie, play some games. We’ll be fine- I’ll take care of him”

And without a doubt, Jensen knew she would. He suddenly felt like he could breathe a little easier. Danneel would take care of him until he could get him here. He would get to spend some time with their kids. He was going to be ok. Everything was going to be fine.

“Thanks Danneel- I’m gonna text you his info right now. I’ll call him back and let him know. Thank you so much- you have no idea how much this means to me.”

Laughing, Danneel replied,”I have an idea, I know how much Jared means to you.”

“You’re right, you do. But thank you. Talk soon.”

Hanging up the phone, Jensen took a deep breath. He sat back down on the couch as he texted Danneel Jared’s hotel info, smiling when she sent back a thumbs up quickly. He let the breath out, letting his mind and body relax just a little more. From the time that his friend David in Austin had called him hours ago, he had been all over the place. Making calls, answering calls, trying to find out exactly what had happened, where Jared was, what he could do to expedite his release, if anyone knew how he was. There had been several times he had almost just decided to drive to the airport and get his ass on a flight to Austin, but he knew that the time he would spend in the air was precious time that he needed to use to help get Jared out of jail. So he had relied on the network of friends and family that they had in Austin to help him, and so far that network was pulling through for him. At one point, he had considered that maybe he should call Genevieve, but he decided she would be his last resort, and thankfully, he had not had to go that route. Hearing Jared’s voice talk so adamantly about not going to the house he shared with her (essentially in name only, but on occasion he had to make an appearance there), he knew he had made the right choice. He figured at some point she was going to call either himself or Jared, but hopefully they still had some time to dodge that bullet. If not, he could always just ignore her call. He made a mental note to suggest that Jared do the same. Speaking of, now that he had himself calmed down a little more, he pulled up flights on his phone. In a matter of minutes, he had Jared booked to fly out early Monday morning. It wasn’t on the very first flight, cause he wanted him to get a little rest, but it was pretty damn close cause he needed to see for himself that Jared was ok.

He texted the flight info to Jared, calling him before it had even sent completely. “Hey Jen,” Jared said softly as he answered the phone. He sounded better than he had the first time Jensen spoke to him about 30 min ago, but still not completely his carefree self. Jensen could tell just from those two words that the shower had seemed to clear his mind a little, and he had moved on to the internalized anger and self-hatred step. He hadn’t known Jared for 15 years to not know exactly how his brain worked- he couldn’t always fix it, but he always knew what was happening. He had experienced it so many times through the years.

“Hey Jay- feeling better after that shower?” Jensen asked, already knowing the answer, but hoping that Jared would be able to verbalize it. He had learned after so many years of them dealing with Jared’s illness, that if he was able to verbalize it, it was good for him.

“I’m feeling clean, not as gross and disgusting as I did before the shower. Better might be an overstatement though, considering that I’m going to be all over the tabloids and may have just ruined my life and my career,” he huffed into the phone.

“Alright tough guy, you haven’t ruined anything. We’re going to get all this figured out. You didn’t kill anybody, you didn’t run naked through the streets screaming, you didn’t torture any puppies. You are out of jail, you’re clean, and I’ve talked to Danneel. She’s going to come and pick you up, take you back to the house. Then she’s going to get the kids from Genevieve, bring them back to the house with you, JJ, and the twins, and you’re all going to have dinner, maybe watch some movies, play some games, whatever you guys feel like doing. I sent you your flight info- its an early one, but hopefully you'll be able to get a little rest. Although since I’m sure all 6 of our kids are going to want to pile into our bed with you, you might not get that much rest- but you can sleep on the plane. And I’ll be there as soon as you get off that plane to take care of you. So nothing is ruined, except for maybe those sheets once the kids roll around in there with with whatever chocolate they con you into letting them take to bed.”

Jared started chuckling before Jensen even finished, and it was the sound of sunshine to Jensen’s ears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Jen, I would never let the kids bring chocolate into the bed.”

“Mmm-hmmmm….but daddy can we pleeeeeeaseeeee just bring this gigantic bag of Hershey Kisses to bed with us? We’ll be super careful we promisssssseeeeeee!!” Jensen imitated their kids begging Jared, knowing full well he always gave in.

Jared was full on guffawing now at Jensen’s imitation. “I mean, in their defense, I usually eat more of the chocolate than they do!!”

Jensen laughed out loud himself. “I know you do, that’s why they always know you’ll fall for it! You’re a big chocolate softie teddy bear!”

“I like for our kids to be happy, is that a crime??” Jared asked, still laughing.

Jensen smiled, knowing in his heart that everything was going to be ok. “No Jay, that’s not a crime at all. That’s one of the reasons I love you as much as I do…one of the very MANY reasons, i might add.”

“I love you too babe. Thanks. For not being angry with me, for taking care of things. For being you. The absolute best husband in the world.”

“Well, I tend to think you’re the best husband in the world, so I guess we're gonna have to agree to disagree on that point. Now Danneel was going to come pick you up-“ before Jensen could finish that sentence, Jared interrupted him. “That’s her texting me now, she’s downstairs. I’m going to head out- I’ll talk to you later?”

“You sure will- once you get all those babies in our house, I’m going to expect a FaceTime so I can talk to my whole family at once. And maybe I can read the kids a bedtime story once you all get settled in our bed,” Jensen told him.

“I love that idea, and I love you. I’ll text you when I’m at the house. Bye Jen.”

“Bye Jay,”Jensen said.

Jensen leaned back and relaxed, knowing Jared would be safe with Danneel and the kids at the house. Soon he would be on Facetime with them, and he’d be able to read their kids a bedtime story, and see his husband’s face, and soon, just a matter of hours really, he’d have him back in Vancouver with him where he belonged. And they would work all this out just like they did everything else- together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've posted on AO3 guys, so please be gentle! If there is any interest, I might continue this story a little further. I would love as many comments as you're willing to throw my way, and I would especially love any kudos you're willing to throw my way! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
